Running From Death
by Andromeda1714
Summary: What did the Doctor do when he was running away from the Ood's inevitable prophecy regarding his death? With those dreaded four knocks seemingly lurking behind every corner he desperately tries to run from fate. The unexpected happens, as always, and he finds himself with a new companion. Only she seems to be running to...but from what?
1. The Mad Man and His Box

_No one could argue that he was dangerous. His very essence seeped something untouchable and carefully hidden. He operated with ludicrous disorganization, flowing from one place in time to another. There was never a set agenda, never a decided goal. He was just wondering throughout time and space, forever running from some unavoidable fate._

_He found me in the same state of mind, lost and running. It was almost as though the TARDIS sought me out and knew I would be the one to make him stop. However timid I was something happened in our time together, something that changed him._

1. The Mad Man and His Box

It was a cold December morning. The snow fell on top of my head and left a fine dust upon all the surfaces around me. The atmosphere was bright and happy as children played in their gardens. I watched as couples walked along the paths, their gazes lost in its blissful meanderings. Some of them would have darling children running ahead of pushing an old fashioned sled, hoping to stumble across some giant hill side to satisfy their undying urge to slide down it. My throat clenched at such a happy scene and I forced myself to look away.

It had been six months two weeks and three days since he had – died, Richard, my little brother. It had been my fault and the anger and anguish I felt never left me. It shadowed me like some unseen beast preparing to feast on my flesh. The only escape I found was when I slept and even that was difficult to achieve. I felt as though I had been shunned, that life no longer held any purpose for me. The hateful stares I received from my mother haunted me in the darkest part of my mind. She claimed that I didn't hold the blame in her mind, but those looks said something else entirely. She was angry at me, just as she should be.

I chose to push the thoughts out of my mind, focusing on other things like the patterns created in the snow the tires made in the road. The crunching of snow beneath my feet also served as a worthy distraction.

There were only a few blocks before I reached my house. I hadn't been there in over two weeks, choosing to spend most of my time with friends who understood my plight and offered their sofas. That's all I needed. I was nineteen and there was nothing my parents could do to keep me home. I planned to gather the rest of my things and depart, never to return.

Walking into that house was like hitting a wall head on. The guilt was overwhelming. Pictures of Richard stared back at me, his innocent big blue eyes staring back at me full of happiness. I could remember each specific even when those pictures were taken, back when things were happier.

"Celia, is that you?" My mom's voice made me flinch instinctively away. I fought the urge to turn and walk right out of that house. I cleared my throat and willed words to form.

"It's me." I managed to croak piteously.

Her surprised face turned around the corner in the next few seconds. Her face shocked. My mother's face began to quiver and she reached for me. I backed away from her touch before I could stop myself. She desperately fought to hide her hurt expression, but it was useless. I knew her face and every expression. I always knew when she was upset; a talent that I now wished didn't exist. It was hard to see her in such a state of worry and sadness, yet another reason why I wanted nothing more than to leave this house.

"You're just in time, sweetie," She smiled a wavering smile. "I just put the kettle on."

I wanted to refuse her offer. This whole visit was meant to be quick and as painless as possible, like the ripping off of a band-aid. She wanted to make this a long drawn out ordeal, but I couldn't refuse her the right to have tea with me. I nodded unconvincingly, doing my best to hide my displeasure.

I followed her into the kitchen and sat myself at my usual seat at the kitchen table. I forced myself to study the wood's grains, ignoring the mess of piled dishes that had collected in the sink. Normally it would have been my job to see that they were properly washed but – since my departure it was inevitable that the ghastly chore would remain undone.

"How have you been?" Mum asked sitting across from me. She grabbed my hands in hers and, despite my displeasure, I allowed her that freedom.

"I've been -." I allowed my voice to trail off, finding no suitable words to describe my current state. I wasn't fine, saying that would be a lie and I most certainly didn't want to worry her by divulging my true state of mind.

Luckily the kettle began to wail. I was glad for the opportunity to have my hands back. Mum rose to fetch it and I quickly stuffed them in my lap, wanting to prevent such a display of emotion. She placed a steaming cup of tea in front of me and I just stared at the perfectly prepared cup. She knew how I like my tea and, as appetizing at it sounded, I couldn't bring myself to drink it.

"It's not your fault, you know?" She said, surprising me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her, this time to see her avoiding my eyes. "What happened with Richard was God's plan. Nothing you could have done would change that."

A bitter taste formed in my mouth. This was a new development. On normal circumstances Mum would have avoided this topic, knowing the violent effect it had on me. She looked me straight in the eyes and I flinched away, biting my tongue to keep from saying a nasty retort.

"I've been chatting with Pastor Bryant," She spoke as if that should comfort me. "Maybe you should go up and speak with him as well. He's been lots of help for me."

"I have been to see him." I snapped, losing all control. "I don't need advice right now; I just came to get my things."

"You're leaving?" She whimpered.

I returned my gaze to my untouched tea. "It's for the best."

Rather than argue with me, Mum rose from her seat and moved to the sink. I watched from the corner of my eye and she turned on the tap and began to clean the dishes. I watched her for a few seconds wrestling with my guilty-conscious. I had to leave, that was the only solution.

* * *

It only took me a couple of hours to gather everything I would need into my backpack. I had to leave a few unnecessary items and it was hard to pick amongst my belongings. Eventually I was able to decide and left the house. My mum remained elusive, avoiding me with every fiber of her being. I understood that she was upset, but I also hoped that she would grow in understanding.

I walked down the path, heading in no particular direction. I knew where I was going and was also aware that I was heading in the wrong direction. I couldn't fight the pull, the need to go back to that _place_.

I traveled down the same road that I had six months two weeks and three days ago, only this time I was alone, and rightly so. It took me mere minutes to retrace my steps. And, sooner than I would have liked, I stood right where his small body had lain dying. I felt emotion trace itself into every fiber of my being until, eventually, I felt about to crack.

Before I could release a single tear an odd thrumming of an engine interrupted the stillness of the moment. The loud _vwoorrrp, vwoorrp, vwoorrp _ filled the air around me making it harder to concentrate on my purpose for being in this spot.

I spun around trying to locate the source of the sound, but found nothing. I was completely alone in this small, dank alley and yet the noise still managed to overwhelm me. A slight blue shimmer caught my eye. I realized with sudden surprised that the shimmering was a tall blue figure beginning to form. I could hardly believe my eyes as an antique police box materialized out of thin air. The noise slowly subsided as the Police Box grew in concrete form. Eventually it appeared to have been built there, only I knew that wasn't so.

I pressed myself against the wall, hoping to seem invisible as my mind tried to wrap itself around what I just saw. The door to the police box flung open revealing a man wearing a blue suite covered by a long brown coat. I jumped back and released a pitiful squeal of surprise. He turned his eyes on me and smiled widely.

"Hello there!"

My heart seemed to stop and, before I could stop myself, my knees buckled and I fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Easy there," A male voice said as I slowly came to. I felt groggy and unsure, not to mention the fact that my legs ached. The scene around me was blurred and unfamiliar, everything was a pulsing orange hue and the ground was hard and made out of some sort of metal mesh.

"Where am I?" I asked the stranger. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"You're inside the TARDIS." I realized with a start that the voice belonged to the man in the blue suit. He wasn't wearing his coat but I recognized his wild brown hair and white sneakers.

"The what?" I asked not sure if I misunderstood what he had said. I'd never heard of anything called the TARDIS.

"The TARDIS," He said a second time moving to the center console. "It stands for time and relative dimensions in space, basically your average time machine."

"You're a complete nutter!" I exclaimed. "A time machine? Do you seriously expect me to believe this is a time machine?"

He turned to face me, his brows were furrowed and he looked completely serious, a talented liar to be sure. I didn't trust him and wanted out of this – TARDIS.

"Why would I lie about a time machine?" He asked completely shocked by such a notion.

I snorted, full of sarcasm. He was joking, he had to be. I stood up and fought against the sudden attack of vertigo. I grabbed onto one of the center pillars trying to steady myself. Once my vision returned I straightened myself.

"Whatever game you're trying to play I'm not interested." I told him, "I could charge you with kidnapping!"

"Do what you'd like." He waved, his countenance grew suddenly dark. I gulped and backed away to what I suspect was the door.

Before he had the chance to stop me I turned around and lifted the old fashioned lock, pushing the door open. I stumbled onto the snow, nearly losing my balance. I regained myself and turned to look at this supposed time machine. Much to my surprise I now faced the blue police box.

"How is that even possible?" I asked myself. I also noticed that we had moved from the alley into an open field. We had _moved_! The strange man exited the police box revealing the large space I had been in only moments before.

"I-its -." I couldn't find the words. The man turned around and examined the police box, TARDIS or whatever it was.

"Bigger on the inside?" He suggested as though he had heard the comment a hundred times before.

"Who are you?" I demanded, not willing to give him the satisfaction by confirming his suggestion.

"I'm the Doctor," He turned towards me and smiled widely.

"Doctor who?" I asked.

"That's right," 'Doctor' nodded. I gaped, his name was The Doctor? What a horrid thing for a mother to call her child. Either that or he was hiding his true identity, an act that was sketchy at the least.

"You're the Doctor and that is the TARDIS?" I stammered trying to put my thoughts together.

"Now you're getting it!" He congratulated.

I moved towards the blue box and examined it from every angle. There were no tricks involved; it was just a simple wooden box! The sides weren't default or fake, it was perfectly sound. Doctor watched as I moved to the door and pushed it open. Inside the space was much more than it should be. I explored every corner of the console room and found no falsities in its design. There was even a corridor that seemed to go on forever. I stumbled towards the door and exited to find the Doctor in the same position as when I had left him.

His face was indignant and completely unreadable. I couldn't tell if he was pleased by my investigation or violated. His arms were crossed and his posture perfectly relaxed, yet his expression revealed nothing. I stood in the threshold gaping.

"Prove it." I finally said.

Doctor burst into a giant grin, as if nothing would give him more pleasure. I backed away, allowing him entrance and he immediately bounded over to his console. I stood behind him and watched as he pressed and pulled all different sorts of weird contraptions and knobs. It was nothing one would expect to see inside a time machine. Doctor turned towards me, a giant grin spread across his face. I flinched away instinctively, jumping just out of his reach. He didn't seem to notice, or care as his face remained perfectly full of glee.

"I'd thought you'd never ask!" He exclaimed then motioned towards the railing surrounding the raised up console. "I suggest you hang on tight."

No sooner than I complied did the TARDIS start making that same noise as before, only this time I was inside and it seemed even louder. As the noise intensified the TARDIS began to shake violently, almost as though it was tumbling about. I heard the Doctor let out an excited whoop and I glanced over at him.

He was grasping tightly onto the console but didn't seem at all concerned about its movement or the unhealthy screeching. He just continued with his ridiculous grin. It suddenly dawned on me I had climbed onto this – this TARDIS with an unknown man who, so far, was proving to be nothing more than a mad man with a box.


	2. Irsamdralda My First Planet

2. Irsamdralda – My first planet

The shaking stopped and I was able to leave my spot on the rail. Doctor was walking around the console flipping seemingly random switches, one hand stuffed into his pocket. His eyes were distant, almost vacant, as he stopped where there was a medium sized screen barely connected to the console.

"I never caught your name," He said suddenly, his eyes never straying from the monitor.

"Oh, how incredibly rude of me," I blushed and looked down at my snow boots. "I'm Celia Bradford, born and raised in London."

"Ah, a Londoner!" He said, suddenly turning his eyes on me. "I've had the best of times with a Londoner. I'm pleased to have you aboard Celia Bradford."

I couldn't help but smile. His energy was absolutely contagious; I couldn't help but react in an equal manner.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked walking up beside him. I stared at the monitor hoping to catch a glimpse of familiarity. Instead, what I saw didn't make sense. What appeared to be turning gears filled up the entire screen, not one was the same having different lines and circles inside. It was completely unreadable.

"I'm taking you anywhere and nowhere," he riddled, "Forwards, backwards, side to side. It's all within our reach, so long as I don't cross my own timeline. Then things get a bit complicated."

"Time line?" I asked trying to make sense of his gibberish.

"Well, technically time isn't a line it's a bunch of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey -." He paused, cleared his throat and looked down at a pair of flashing blue knobs. "You get the picture."

"So – we are where exactly?"

"The time vortex," His head snapped up and he smiled, the same goofy expression once again plastered onto his face. He gazed towards the door as if he could almost see every event in history. He blinked, clearing the fog from his eyes.

"You never answered my question," I reminded leaning casually against the console. Though I was still weary of him I could somehow sense he meant me no harm. Yet there was a danger inside his eyes, looking into them sent my hands into a frenzied tremble.

"Right," He snapped out of his trance. "I thought we'd go somewhere fun."

I couldn't help but feel that to him every place was 'fun'. Almost as soon as he finished speaking the TARDIS jolted and resumed its annoying 'vwooorrrp' noise. I fell to my knees as the shaking intensified. I looked at the Doctor hoping to decipher whether or not this was normal. His face betrayed nothing except intense excitement. Finally, with one final thump everything ceased at once.

"Is this normal for you?" I asked with a groan as I rose to my feet. He strode over and offered his hand and I took it with little thought. He helped me to my feet, a perfectly gentleman thing to do.

He chose to ignore my question and pulled me over to the door. I realized that we were still holding hands and slide mine from his grasp. Generally I wasn't really a physical person. I could tell that the Doctor was used to having someone with him. I looked around and suddenly seemed to realize that all signs pointed to another female inhabitant. Doctor noticed me eyeing a feminine jacket casually draped over one of the oddly shaped pillars surrounding the console. It certainly didn't belong to me.

"Whose is that?" I asked pointing, though the gesture was completely unnecessary. He sucked in a deep breath from behind me.

"It belonged to Donna Noble," He explained moving towards the brown leather jacket. I watched as he picked it up, clearly reminiscent. "She's no longer with me."

"'_No longer with you'_?" I gasped. "Is – is she dead?"

"Heavens no!" He chuckled tossing the jacket aside. "She went home and is living a perfectly normal life with her family. I haven't lost a companion yet, and don't plan to."

He winked as if suggesting something. Companion? Is that what she had become?

"Now come on!" He urged and, with a couple powerful strides, was back at my side and pulling me to the door. He opened it with flourish and pulled me outside.

The heat was amazing. I felt as though I immediately started sweating beneath my thick snow ready garb. I blinked as I gazed about me. There was sand beneath my feet and the crashing of waves in the distant. The sky was a brilliant shade of aqua and the burning sienna sun shone happily above. There was hardly a tree in sight but plenty of colorful umbrellas and beach towels. The giggling of people filled the area, though hardly any of them looked human. They were – were aliens!

"Welcome to Irsamdralda!" Doctor gestured to the beach scene laid out before me. "This planet is home to the largest beaches in all the worlds! Ninety-eight percent water, actually."

"You brought me to the beach?" I asked, looking up at his blissfully ignorant face. He looked down at me and his smile grew even wider. "I'm wearing a thick winter jacket and snow boots! I'm not nearly prepared for this; I don't even think I packed my swimming suit!"

"Non-sense," he waved as if it was no big deal. "The TARDIS is equipped with a wardrobe filled to the bursting point with clothes of all varieties. I'm sure she could muster something up for you."

"Men's clothing?" I scoffed, "no thanks."

"Don't be ridiculous," He insisted and, before I could pose any further protest, he was pulling me inside.

We rushed past the blinking console to the corridor I had discovered earlier today, or yesterday – or tomorrow. Time travel was complicated. I decided it didn't matter when I had stumbled across it. All that mattered was the fact that I was being rushed down it with no particular idea of where we were headed. Deeper and deeper we traveled until the hall suddenly became a dead end. The metal door slid open revealing a huge wardrobe with clothes of all kinds hanging from the racks. Some were male, others were female. Doctor left my side and opened a pink trunk and rummaged through it.

"Ah-ha!" He said as he pulled something blue from within. He tossed it in my direction and I fumbled to catching. I half expected to see some skimpy bikini but was pleasantly surprised to find a one piece suit completed with a sarong. Doctor looked up at me and gestured to a vacant changing room. "Go ahead."

It took me only mere seconds to change. I stuffed my clothes into the bag that was sitting on the bench. I exited, careful to draw the curtain upon my exit and looked for the Doctor. I found him in the middle of the room wearing a ridiculous straw hat, a lei and a pair of sunglasses. He was changed out of his blue suit and was wearing a white tank top and orange swim trunks. He spun around as though he was modeling some new outfit.

"What do you think?" He asked. He looked down at his swim suit. "I've had this thing for years, always intending to wear it."

"Yeah – you look, uh, nice." I nodded quickly looking away. Truth was he was incredibly handsome. It almost wasn't fair. I felt a blush creep across my face and quickly pushed unwanted thoughts from my head.

"Come on then!" He urged. "I'm ready for some beach time."

* * *

The beach was perfect, literally. The water was the perfect temperature and there was no need to sunscreen. The sun's rays were completely gentle. Normally if I spent too much time in the sun my pale complexion would turn lobster red. A very ugly look paired with my blond hair.

After a quick dip in the still, glassy water I made the trek up to where the Doctor was lounging on the beach towels he had spread for us. Since first coming to Irsam-whatever he had hardly budged. In fact he had remained perfectly stoic and thoughtful. His dark brown eyes were kept hidden behind his sunglasses and, with the hat casting a shadow over his face, it made him appear even more mysterious. I flushed as I noticed a pair of violet eyes, belonging to that of a creature with a horrid green complexion, which stared at us. Clearly he, she or whatever the gender belonging to it, didn't trust us.

"You really ought to smile," I suggested. My witty question was completely out of character for me and instantly I wished that my words would go unheard by him. Instead he turned his glass covered eyes on me revealed his pearly white teeth in a rather forced expression. I flinched. "Not like that. They might think you're going to eat me."

I giggled and he joined in, though his laugh was hardly audible signaling to me that something was wrong. I sat down and, just as soon, he stood. He wiped the sand off on his dry swim trunks.

"I'm going on a walk," he announced. His tone of voice suggested that I wasn't invited to join him. I slouched.

"And what do you expect me to do while you're gone?" I demanded, crossing my arms. I wasn't exactly thrilled about the prospect of being left alone on an unfamiliar planet. "Sit about and stare at the sand?"

"If it pleases you." He stuffed his hands into his pockets; pockets I didn't know existed until now. "I'll be back, trust me."

Strangely I did trust him. Everything he had said to me turned out to be true. The TARDIS was a time machine and he was – the Doctor, though his species remained a mystery. He certainly looked human but the knowledge that sat in the very depths of his eyes suggested otherwise. No human was as clever as he.

"Well," I grumbled, "Don't stay away for too long. Sand can only be so interesting."

He flashed me one of his huge grins, grins that started growing on me, and walked away ever so casually. I watched as he weaved in and out of the bustling crowds of people until he disappeared from sight. With pursed lips I laid back on the towel, soaking up as much sun as possible.


	3. Seriously?

3. Seriously

The sun was starting to feel hotter against my skin. As I had suspected staring at sand and water only remained interesting for a couple of minutes after the Doctor left. Rather than stare at the emptiness around me I chose to watch the different species of creatures that crowded the endless stretch of sand. I couldn't name any species and found it a bit disconcerting.

"Who is that man," A green lady- thing with spikes all across her skull asked. I stared at her and felt words completely escape my grasp. Instead I sat there staring with my mouth opening and closing like some codfish. The - thing mistook my silence for forgetfulness for she continued, "The one who was sitting there a while back, he looked quite severe if you asked me. He walked off that-away."

"Oh, him," I croaked failing at casualness. "He is my - friend. He went for a walk to clear his head."

"What's his name?" I couldn't understand why she was so curious about the Doctor. My face clearly showed that as she just stared back with a defiant look.

"His name is -," I struggled to come to terms. Never before had I met a man who went by such a peculiar title. "His name is the Doctor."

No sooner had I said this than a blood curdling screech cut through the peaceful silence like a sword. Instantly I looked in the direction of the commotion to see a crowd already gathering, hiding the cause from view. Despite my better judgement I stood up, grabbing my sarong and tying it smartly around my waist, and strode over to the group. I was vaguely aware that I was accompanied by the green lady. I pushed through the crowd to see a small, what appeared to be, human girl laying on the sand. Her eyes were rolled back into her skull and she convulsed horribly as foam fell from her gaping mouth. It was a sight better left unseen. There was a strange bite mark on her wrist though there didn't seem anything particularly alarming about it.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR!" A woman, who I assumed was the girl's mother, cried.

Just as if he had been there the whole time the Doctor popped his head through the crowd an inappropriate grin spread across his face. Much to my astonishment he was no longer dressed in his beach attire. He wore a brown suite with a blue undershirt and a matching tie. He looked quite smart, if not out of place on this beach scene.

"Did somebody call for a Doctor?" He winked at me and I just gaped in return.

"Thank God!" The hysterical woman cried. She motioned towards her convulsing daughter, who seemed to be shaking harder than ever, and he went to her side.

I watched as he pulled a small, thin silver thing with a blue top from his pocket. He pointed it at the ailing girl and it let out a weird noise, I couldn't quite place it. The woman just watched as he seemed to read something from the side of the device.

"Nobody touch her," he ordered as the mother reached down to stroke her daughter's hair. He stood up and gazed at the crowd. "You," he said seeming to point at random, "do you have a medical facility nearby?"

A multicolored skinned creature approached. I looked at her in complete awe, for it was clearly a female. The skin, no the scales started off a green and gradually turned to a striking purple at the top of her head. She didn't have hair but, instead, had fish line fins. Do add to the mystery on each side of her neck I could have sworn to spot three gills. Between each finger was webbing, perfectly adaptable for swimming. Her feet were similar, though I could count every toe separately.

"We have one," The creature nodded, "I show you?"

The doctor nodded and, despite his previous orders to refrain from touching the child, stooped low and scooped her into his arms. I remained where I was, unsure if I was welcome to tag along. Doctor, sensing my delay, turned around and looked back at me.

"Come on Celia," He invited, "I may need you."

* * *

The medical center was high-tech and a pristine white. There were many patients, though none as bad off as our little patient. I walked along side the Doctor as a cat nurse led us to a private corner of the hospital. I still was in shock for seeing a cat perfectly capable of speech and standing upright like a human. Somethings just weren't natural.

Once the girl was settled on her bed and stabilized the Doctor stepped aside. I didn't need an invitation to follow his lead out into the corridor.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked in a hushed voice. I could still hear the mother's subsiding sobs and worried that she may overhear our chat.

"I don't know." Strangely hearing him say those three words sunk my stomach. "My screwdriver detected a hint of poison entering the bloodstream, obviously administered through that bite mark on her wrist."

"But what would have given her that bite?" I asked.

"Any number of creatures on this blasted planet could have given a deadly bite such as that," Doctor said running his hands through his hair, making it crazier than ever. "The symptoms just don't make sense."

We were silent for a while. I stared at my sandaled feet, unsure what to say next. Luckily I discovered there was no need as that mutli-colored creature thing walked down the hall. The Doctor turned around and smiled at her.

"All Irsamdraldans are accounted for," Her voice was like a chirp, high pitched and difficult to decipher the words she was speaking.

"Excellent!" He praised. He started walking off but turned eyeing the _Irsamdraldan _as if he had forgotten something important. "What's your name?"

"Lia, sir." She looked down. Suddenly bashful.

"Excellent name, Lia, I like it." He looked incredibly proud of himself. "Carry on."

Lia nodded and strode away. I hurried to catch up with the Doctor.

"Incredible creatures Irsamdraldans are." He said whilst gazing down at his - screwdriver. "They are actually where the myth of mermaids came from. Years ago they came to your planet in search of an appropriate, yet solitude, planet to call their home. Some lonely fishermen spotted them and, mistaking them for beautiful women, fell into the sea. Those that survived told the story to their friends and that, my friend, is how myths are born."

"So, they are mermaids?" I asked finally seeming to get a better grasp on the situation.

"Yes, well, no." He spoke quickly, as though trying to piece together a mental puzzle. "They are Irsamdraldans. The closest thing to merpeople your ever going to find in all the universe."

We continued walking until we reached the outside of the medical center. Every creature on the beach was carrying on with their day, totally unaware that there was a little girl barely hanging onto life. It seemed selfish and I wanted to slap every one of them. I knew how it felt to be so close to loosing someone and to hold onto every last bit of hope only to have that life slip through your fingers like water. It wasn't fair how someone, or something in this matter, could take a life so selfishly.

I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes and quickly wiped them away. I knew it was useless, this was too close for comfort. I didn't want to witness another death, I couldn't witness another death.

"Celia, are you okay?" Doctor asked grabbing hold of my shoulders. He looked at me as if trying to discover my ailment.

"I'm fine," I said then cleared by throat. "Just worried for that little girl."

"She'll be fine," He promised. I nodded, desperately trying to find comfort in those words but it was impossible. I'd heard that promise before. He caught wind of my doubt and his face grew dark. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

I shook my head trying to dodge his intense stare. "I can't do this, stand by idle while that girl lies there dying. I - I just can't."

"Then don't," He spoke as if he was offering me an alternative. "Celia, this is what I do. I travel the universe and stumble onto trouble. I've saved galaxies before, I can save one little girl."

I met his stare with cruel disbelief. Despite his promises I couldn't help but feel there was more to him than what he was sharing. There was danger in his tone, danger that suggested that he was also capable of destruction. It was that side of him that I didn't trust. I sucked in a deep breath and resolved to trust him on this subject.

I opened my mouth to confirm my loyalty only to have a shocked scream interrupt me. Without needing to speak a single word we both ran in that direction. Creatures of all sorts recognized us and parted, allowing us to examine the convulsing body laying on the sand. This time is was a short, yet grown, man. His neck had a huge chunk bitten off and blood spilled onto the ground, painting it red. I covered my mouth, suppressing my whimper. Before the Doctor could do anything to help the man the shaking suddenly stopped and his eyes closed. I looked for any sign of life only to be met with chilly stillness. He was dead. A loud cry erupted from those that gathered around.

"Doctor," I finally managed. I touched his shoulder, looking for answers. He stood, his brows furrowed and his teeth bared in anger. His gaze was stormy and I couldn't help but flinch away.

"Everybody, off the beach!" He ordered. "Don't leave the planet just stay away from the water. Spread the word, NOW!"

Nobody argued. They all rushed to do his bidding. Mother's escorted their children far from the water's edge, some retreating as far as the hospital. I stood by the Doctor's side as he stooped over the deceased body.

"What is it, Doctor?" I asked.

"What was one thing that both victims had in common?" He demanded, taking me off guard. I swallowed and racked my brain. I stared at the dead man trying to catch similarities. Despite my efforts I found nothing. "They were both wet!"

I hadn't noticed that. Now that it had been made aware I was able to remember the girl had just been pulled from the surf, just as the man had. It was so obvious, yet I still wasn't certain what caused the bite marks.

"We need to return to the hospital." He said already running off in that direction. I followed on his heels while my braid struggled to understand what haunch he was working off of. I knew he suspected who was responsible, yet wasn't sharing his knowledge.

I couldn't help but feeling that I was now apart of a bigger plan. I was the Doctor's companion in every way and I understood what that job entailed. I would be there to help him save lives and galaxies. For a moment I couldn't help but experience a spike of fear. _Was I capable of doing this job?_ I wasn't sure but I wasn't about to give up on that little girl's life. I would do everything I could to help the Doctor solve this mystery.


	4. Saving the World From Galactic Crime

**Thanks for all those who have read this story so far. I would love to hear what you think! :)**

4. Saving the World From Galactic Crime...and Other Such Events

I was still in a bit of a fog by the time we reached the hospital. The most recent victim had spiraled the staff into a whirl of activity as all attention turned to saving his life. I still found myself flinching away from the humanoid cat creatures, finding them a little more than disconcerting. The Doctor strayed away from the general activity, leaving the nurses and proper medical doctors to do their job. He went straight to the little girl's bedside. I smiled to see that her clear blue eyes were opened and alert and a healthy pink flush was back in her cheeks. She would make it, I just knew it to be true.

"How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked, his voice chipper as usual. The little girl looked warily at her mother, the woman only smiled in encouragement. Despite all this she remained mute, just staring up at us with bright, twinkling eyes. The Doctor didn't seem to mind this as he pulled a chair up to her bedside and continued to smile at her. "I'm the Doctor. What's your name?"

"Lillah," Her tiny voice squeaked. My stomach fluttered. She had to only be a few months younger than Richard when he - when he died.

"Lillah, what a marvelous name!" He beamed at her. She couldn't help but smile. He had such an easy way of talking, one couldn't help but feel comfortable around him. "What can you tell me of your accident?"

Lillah's face darkened almost immediately and thought lines creased her forehead. She seemed hesitant to speak to this strange man, and I didn't blame her.

"It's okay," Doctor comforted resting his hand atop her tiny ones. "You're not in trouble. I want to help you. You do know that, right? I'm the Doctor, and I'm very clever, but right now I need your help, Lillah. Can you do that, can you help me?"

"I-I," She paused and looked down at the Doctor's long bony fingers. "I can't remember much. I was in the water swimming and, all of the sudden, something pulled on my arm dragging me under the water. There was a pain on my wrist and - that's the last I remember."

"May I see your wrist?" He asked gently lifting the wrapped hand to his face. She nodded her consent and he unwrapped the white gauze. I couldn't see much, only the expression on his face as it gradually grew more thoughtful. He wrapped it up and left Lillah's bedside. He motioned for the mother to follow him into the hall. I was torn between my own curiosity and staying to comfort Lillah. With my brain burning with the need to for understanding, I ran to catch up. "...How long has the skin around the wound been turning purple?"

"Purple?" I blurted, nearly avoiding banging into the two as they suddenly halted.

"Lillah is...well, there's no easy way to say this." The Doctor paused, though he seemed to hold a minor enjoyment out of whatever it was he came across. "Your daughter, Lillah, is experiencing a form of toxin induced metamorphosis. Whatever it was that bit her intended to have her undergo a for of change, perhaps to that species."

"But what does that mean?" The mom asked. "Will Lillah be okay?"

"It's hard to say," Doctor said, his tone lowering. "Theoretically Lillah should be reduced to a dream like stasis while the change is undergoing, she shouldn't be able to communicate at all."

"So, her being able to speak, that's good?" The woman asked, her hands twisting together.

"I believe so," he nodded. "The nurses could have been aware that a change could take place and, therefor, prepared to for it. I will be back to check on her but now - I need to look at that dead body and speak with Lia again."

"I'll come with you." I volunteered as the Doctor started walking away. He turned around and grabbed my shoulders, preventing me from moving forward.

"No," he said slowly, "I need you to stay and watch over Lillah just in case something happens, to keep me aware of any changes in her condition."

"But how will I contact you?" I asked.

"Here," He dug around in his pocket for a second and tossed something silver and compressed in my direction. I turned it over in my hand to see an oldish mobile phone. The Doctor had a mobile. "My number is in that phone. You should be able to reach me as I have programmed it to receive service no matter the time period or planet. Call me if anything changes."

I nodded, my tongue turning to cotton. He smiled, attempting to appear comforting, and ran down the corridor, leaving me with a strange woman. This would be - interesting.

* * *

My time spent with Lillah and Susan, her mother, wasn't as horrible as I had anticipated. I found myself laughing for the first time since Richard's death. Lillah was a sweet girl who fancied far-fetched tales of myth and legend. Her, being from the future, laughed as I told about my own home. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to mention that time travel played a part in my coming to Irsamdralda so I skillfully avoided the subject. Susan was just as interesting and served as adequate company when Lillah grew tired and fell into a deep sleep. It wasn't long until Susan drifted off as well.

I wasn't sure what time it was but I was acutely aware of the growing shadows as they stretched across the white walls. Night was thickening and sleep clutched at my skin possessively, yet I found myself unable to fall asleep. Each time I closed my eyes I saw the dead man lying on the beach. I was also haunted by the dreadful thought of abandonment. It had been seven hours since I last spoke with the Doctor. I was torn between leaving him be and calling him. I would even go as far as open the phone, browse through the unfamiliar names (Rose, Martha, Donna and the like) until I found his. Each time I would shut the flip phone and stuff it back into my pocket. I wouldn't want to distract him.

I leaned back in my uncomfortable seat, feeling the ache in my bones worsen. Susan was sleeping on the only comfortable seat in the room and I was left to sit on the plastic chair. I felt like I was back at school and wanted nothing more than to feel soft cushions against my back.

Without any reason the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I jumped from my seat as a tingling sensation traveled up my spine. I backed towards the door staring at the chair I had previously been sitting in. There was nothing there. I let out a slight laugh, it was strange how darkness tended to make one's fears become realized.

Before I could retreat back to my seat I felt an arm snake around my waist. I let out a strangled scream as the other hand clapped over my mouth before I could alert Susan and Lillah. I fought against my captor, clawing at his, or her, hands trying desperately to escape their tight hold on me. My view on Susan and Lillah ceased as a fowl smelling bag covered my head. I gasped out in pain as a hard object came in contact with the back of my skull. I felt myself slip out of consciousness. This was not good.

* * *

I woke with a start, nearly banging my already throbbing head against a low hanging shelf. Darkness clouded my vision, preventing me from uncovering my location. I felt slightly oozy, sitting in the dark, and my body felt as though someone hadn't cared to be gentle on the transportation process.

My eyes searched the area surrounding me desperately trying to spot any hint of where the door might be. A tiny ray of light seeped through a crack nearly touching to floor. I assumed it was the door so, quite pathetically, I started groping my way around. The floor was concrete and my stomach jumped to think that I was no longer inside the familiarity of the hospital. I laid flat on my stomach trying to get a better view out of my dank prison. I couldn't see much, only the occasion purple and green, scaly foot as they brusquely walked past. In my muddled state I found it hard to concentrate on familiar aspects of the situation. My vision blurred in my concentration and I sat back, frustrated.

I was alone, in the dark. This was any person's worst nightmare.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I waited in the dark before I finally heard raised voices only inches away from where I sat. I could feel myself drifting away into a concussion induced stupor and found it incredibly difficult to concentrate on the light swirling just out of my reach. My eyes had adjusted to the dark but the shadows danced, making it more and more difficult to work out my mystery.

I rocked onto my knees and struggled over to the door, banging my fists rather weakly against the wood of it. My voice was completely without usefulness as I tried calling out, but to no avail. As the voices grew louder I began to doubt that they couldn't hear me, locked in their own toils. Tears gathered in my eyes as doubt clouded by senses, I was going to be locked away forever. Eventually I would die of starvation, a cruel way to go. I sat back, leaning against the door desperately continuing my pathetic attempts at gathering attention. My light tears turned into a stream and that stream morphed into a sob. My whole body was wracked by emotion and my strength was beginning to fail. I was exhausted and my head hurt. I wasn't exactly sure how I even got there anymore. But I knew that there would be somebody looking for me. There always was, I couldn't be the exception.

As if to prove my point the door, which I had been resting against, flung open. I felt myself lurch forward and hit the hard ground. My crying stopped as fear gripped me. I looked at the white trainers trying to place where I had seen them before. I didn't have the chance to ask as I was lifted off the ground and into the man's giant embrace. I knew him, he was the Doctor. I felt myself melt with relief and allowed myself to wrap my arms around his neck. He held me tighter and I felt safe, safe at last.

"Are you hurt?" He asked wriggling out of my death grip. He looked into my eyes and held me by my shoulders. I could tell he didn't like what he saw as his brow furrowed. "Somebody, get a nurse!"

It was no time at all before I was sat on a gurney and being rushed away from, what looked to be, the basement of the Hospital. My eyes grazed over a poor little girl laying completely still on a metal holding table. She was propped upright and her mouth hung open. My chest seemed to heave a giant gasp of realization as I recognized the little girl. Lillah was laying dead, only inches from where I had been held. The purple, which had been forming around her wound, had traveled up her arm turning to green, then blue and back to green. Her fingers looked to be held by a clear filmy residue, the beginning of webbed fingers. She was dead, and there was nothing I could have done to stop it. Never had I felt so helpless.

I caught sight of the Doctor as he talked calmly to an Irsamdraldan. The creature, who I believed to be Lia, looked completely sullen under the strict gaze of the Doctor's anger. She only nodded in agreement, keeping her eyes cast downward. A wise move, I suspected. The last thing I saw was Susan's shocked form stumbling towards the deceased body of Lillah. It hit too close to the emotions I felt every waking moment, the feeling of loss. I turned my gaze away, wishing to forget Susan and sweet, innocent Lillah.


End file.
